minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Village
Villages are small "living spaces" that were added in the Adventure Update (Beta 1.8), being naturally placed on any, and every unless otherwise set, World Seed. They are the homes of Villagers. In the Beta 1.9 Pre-release (never official), Villager mobs, aka Testificates or NPCs, were added to spawn in Villages. Villages can also be used for the player's house. If Village structures are taken apart they offer the following items: wood, wood planks, pressure plates, fences, cobblestone, wheat stalks, carrots, potatoes, gravel, wooden stairs, and other items. Some Villages spawn in the deserts, and they have sand, sandstone, and sandstone stairs. It is recommended that new players try to find villages because they have some important supplies. Features *Small huts, made of logs, wooden planks, cobblestone, and dirt, with glass panes for windows. Some also have fenced balconies on their roofs. The desert villages have sand, sandstone and sandstone stairs in the huts and houses. *Houses, which are composed of the same materials listed above, but are larger in size. *Taverns, which have wooden stairs as benches, pressure plate/fence tables and a double slab bar. They also have fenced-off backyards. *Libraries have bookshelves, a crafting table, and the Pressure Plate/fence tables. You may want to put your enchanting table here because of the bookshelves. *Farms are made of logs, water, and dirt, and contain wheat, carrots and potatoes. *Wells, which are 2x10x2 in size. *Forges are made out of cobblestone, iron bars and furnaces. They also contain a 2x1x1 or 1x1x2 pools of lava. Forges have a small "work room" located at the back which contains a chest with materials inside. The materials often include ingots, iron armor, bread, etc. They don't, however, include anvils because of their massive value in iron. *Churches are made of cobblestone with a small three-story tower with a ladder. *Lamp posts are made of stacked fences and black wool with one torch on each side but not the top. *Gravel (in plains) and Sandstone (in deserts) roads connect most of the buildings together. *If a Village is large enough (containing 15 or more Villagers), they are protected by iron golems — large mobs consisting of 4 iron blocks and a pumpkin- which serve to protect Villagers from hostile mobs such as zombies. *The amount of structures within Villages often varies. There can be churches, blacksmiths, libraries, taverns and three large homes. The librarian Villagers live in a library, the farmer Villagers live in shacks, farmers live in houses and huts, the blacksmith Villagers live in forges and the priest Villagers live in churches. *There is popularity, if your popularity gets lower than -15, iron golems will all become hostile to you. Trivia *Villagers do not rebuild anything if parts of their village are damaged or destroyed. *It is possible to find some diamonds in a forge's workroom chest, however, they are usually in very small amounts. *For some reason, in superflat worlds, some parts of village buildings are covered in darkness at times. *Villages have been found to spawn more often in superflat worlds than in normal worlds. *Hordes of zombies have been known to siege large Villages, killing Villagers and turning them into zombie villagers (in normal or hard difficulty mode). These attacks are the main reason Iron Golems exist. **There are also "zombie villages", inhabited by zombies. *In a seed for 1.3.2, (JebJebJeb), you can find your way out of a forest to find a small village in the plains. *Villages often spawn with the gravel out of place or even in a ravine or river on rare occasions. *Villages are still created in Multiplayer Servers, but are a more rare occurence. *Some more village seeds include "gimmeavillage" , "Lost", "North Carolina" and "gimmeabreak". *A Village can spawn in a desert biome, where everything is made of sandstone. *There is a glitch that makes villages spawn in the Void but if you destroy one block, the entire village falls down. *If a village has more than 15 inhabitants, there is a chance that an Iron Golem will spawn within it. *Sometimes, if a village spawns right on top of a cave, the gravel walkways can collapse into them (this will be fixed in version 1.8: Cobblestone will be placed beneath the gravel to prevent them from falling). Gallery Overview Village Overview.png|An overview of a Village with two forges. This is not common. 2011-11-04 22.11.12.png|An overview of a Village with a texture pack activated. NPC Desert Village.jpg|A Desert Village Minecraft Desert Village.jpg|A Desert Village in which the buildings are not made of Sandstone. 2013-11-17_15.32.07.png|An overview of a village in Superflat world type (the Beacon was made by the player). Others Village_Sunset.png|A sunset over a Village. V. Forge Chest.png|Some contents of one forge chest. v big house inside.png|The interior of a large house. It's bigger than it looks! Village Well.png|Each Village has a well in the center. 2013-11-22_17.43.44.png|Burning house. 2014-03-08 11.01.56.png|This is an example of a village house in the new Amplified World Type. 200px-VillagerInLove.png|Villagers in love Playermade 2011-11-13 083216 821161.png|A Village expanded by a player. 2013-11-25 16.41.09.png|Many Villagers in one village. Category:Environment Category:Naturally Generated Structures Category:Generated Structures Category:Gameplay